bancytoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Summer 2016 Show (Only Exists in The BancyToon Universe!!)
Bancy's Pizza Funhouse "Summer 2016 Show" is an upcoming audio-animatronic showdisc made exclusively for "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse" in all thirteen American locations and two Canadian locations that will be launched for the audio-animatronic "Plushies Funtime Party Revue" along with its upcoming one-staged counterparts "The Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Party Time Revue" (already being installed by South BancyVille, California-based "Bancy and Toby's MouseTronics Factory" in only six "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse" locations Anaheim, CA and Auburn Hills, MI and Yonkers, NY and Huntersville, NC and Lubbock, TX and Edmonton, Alberta, Canada starting from Sunday, March 24th, 2016 through Friday, April 29th, 2016!) to perform from Wednesday, June 1st, 2016 until Wednesday, August 31st, 2016 and, as of 2014, "Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse" and "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse" are both currently owned by Bancy and Toby's MouseTronics Factory in South BancyVille, California! DVD Video Version (North BancyVille, CA/Auburn Hills, MI/Anaheim, CA/Rolla, MO/North Mouseworthy, MI/Hofmann Estates, IL/Huntersville, NC/Salt Lake City, UT/Lubbock, TX/Orlando, FL/Ashland, KY/Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada) Show Segment 1 * "Boogie Wonderland" (Original "Earth, Wind and Fire" Album Recording) * "Crocodile Rock" (Original "Elton John" Album Recording) Intermission Video Segment 1 * 7 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video * CARTOON - "Riley's First Date?" (Disney and PIXAR Favorites) * 7 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Show (with "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Birthday Mouse-Tacular" show) Show Segment 2 * "BancyToon Medley" (The St. Louis Song from Hanna-Barbera's "Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!", For The First Time In Forever from Disney's "Frozen", I Just Can't Wait To Be King from Disney's "The Lion King" and Never Smile At A Crocodile from Disney's "Peter Pan") Intermission Video Segment 2 * 7 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video (with "Boogie Wonderland LIVE!" show) * MUSIC VIDEO - "Let It Go" (Frozen Sing-Along) * CARTOON - "One Ban Band" (Disney's New "Mickey Mouse" Cartoon Series) * 7 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Show (with "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Birthday Mouse-Tacular" show) Show Segment 3 * "When I Fall In Love" (Original Soundtrack Recording from "Sleepless in Seattle") * "True To Your Heart" (Original Soundtrack Recording from Disney's "Mulan") Intermission Video Segment 3 * 7 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video * CARTOON - "Plush Peeved!" (Michael Igafo-Te'o and Andrew Steiner's "Plushie Comedies") * 7 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Show (with "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Birthday Mouse-Tacular" show) Show Segment 4 * "Here Comes The Lion Guard" (Original Soundtrack Recording from Disney Junior's "The Lion Guard") * "You and I" (Original Delegation Album Recording from 1979) Intermission Video Segment 4 * 7 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video * CARTOON - "Little Quacker" (Hanna-Barbera's "Tom and Jerry") * BACKSTAGE VIDEO - "How Hanna-Barbera Cartoons are Made" (1960's Hanna-Barbera) * 7 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Show (with Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Birthday Mouse-Tacular" show) Audio CD Version (Madison Heights, MI/Yonkers, NY/Fort Wayne, IN/Joplin, MO/Provo, UT/Boston, MA/Edmonton, Alberta, Canada) Show Segment 1 * "Boogie Wonderland" (Original "Earth, Wind and Fire" Album Recording) * "Crocodile Rock" (Original "Elton John" Album Recording) Show Segment 2 * "BancyToon Medley" (The St. Louis Song from Hanna-Barbera's "Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!", For The First Time In Forever from Disney's "Frozen", I Just Can't Wait To Be King from Disney's "The Lion King" and Never Smile At A Crocodile from Disney's "Peter Pan") Show Segment 3 * "When I Fall In Love" (Original Soundtrack Recording from "Sleepless in Seattle") * "True To Your Heart" (Original Soundtrack Recording from Disney's "Mulan") Show Segment 4 * "Here Comes The Lion Guard" (Original Soundtrack Recording from Disney Junior's "The Lion Guard") * "You and I" (Original Delegation Album Recording from 1979) Special Show Segments on Audio CD Boxed Set * SUMMER 2016 AUDIO COMPACT DISC SPECIAL SHOWDISC ONE - "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Birthday Mouse-Tacular" * SUMMER 2016 AUDIO COMPACT DISC SPECIAL SHOWDISC TWO - "Boogie Wonderland LIVE!" Intermission Video Segments on DVD Boxed Set * SUMMER 2016 "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse TV" INTERMISSION DVD ONE - "Riley's First Date?" featuring the "Inside Out" cast and "Let It Go" from "Frozen Sing-Along" and "One Man Band" featuring "Mickey Mouse" * SUMMER 2016 "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse TV" INTERMISSION DVD TWO - "Little Quacker" featuring "Tom and Jerry" and "Plush Peeved" featuring the "Plushie Comedies" cast and "How Hanna-Barbera Cartoons are Made" * SUMMER 2016 "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse TV" INTERMISSION DVD THREE - "Un-Stoppable Bliss" featuring "Bancy and Company" and "Animated Dreams" featuring "Mickey, Fix-It Felix Junior and Company" and "Zuka Zama" from Disney's "The Lion Guard" * SUMMER 2016 "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse TV" INTERMISSION DVD FOUR - "Lorenzo" from the "Walt Disney Animation Studios Short Films Collection" Blu-Ray and "Bancy's Mistake" featuring "Bancy and Company" and the 1950 "Popeye the Sailor" cartoon in Technicolor entitled "Gym Jam" Production Notes New DVD Video Footage * However, This will be the second "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse" showdisc in its 5-part "Post-February 2016" series to have its DVD Video counterpart contain live-action video footage filmed at Disney's Hollywood Studios theme park at the larger-than-life Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, Florida featuring Muppet-like replicas of Plush Bancy, Plush Wally, Plush Frank, Plush Percy, Plush Frederick and Plush Toby (as built for Bancy's Pizza Funhouse's new 2016 batch of DVD showdiscs by California-based "Jim Henson's Creature Shop" with their facial expressions mocking the actual MouseTronics counterparts of the Plush Rodents themselves in the audio-animatronic "Plushies Funtime Party Revue" show while their Audio CD counterparts are just audio CDs with the Bancy's Pizza Funhouse TV "Summer 2016" intermission video 4-disc DVD kit) interacting with Live-Action Cosplay replicas of Riley Andersen and Jordan from Disney & PIXAR's "Inside Out" as portrayed by a performing boy-meets-girl preteen couple which, according to the DVD version of the Bancy's Pizza Funhouse "Summer 2016" show, Audio-Animatronic replicas of Mike and Michelle will "voice" Riley and Jordan because they are absence from the DVD version of this show! In the "BancyToon Medley" show skit's DVD version, Plush Bancy (voiced by Keith Ferguson with singing voice provided by Chuck E. Cheese-alumnus Duncan Brennan) allows Plush Wally (voiced by Goofy's Bill Farmer) and Plush Frank (voiced by Jim Cummings impersonating Bonkers D. Bobcat) and Plush Percy (voiced by Nickelodeon's Tara Strong with Percy's singing voice provided by Vincent Martella) and Plush Frederick (voiced by Nickelodeon's Rodger Bumpass which, due to people wanting Rodger Bumpass' "Squidward/Frederick" voice on the big screen and on TV monitor screens old and new, he will be replaced by Scott Wilson (impersonating 1983-1994 Chuck E. Cheese!) in the next three "Post-February" 2016 shows known as the "Back to School" and "Halloween 2016" and "Christmas 2016" shows!) and Plush Toby (voiced by Charlie Adler) and live-action versions of Riley Andersen (speaking voice provided by Nickelodeon's Dionne Quan (the voice of Kimi Finster from "Rugrats" and its preteen counterpart "All Grown Up") with singing voice provided by Kristen Bell) and Jordan (speaking voice provided by Elizabeth Daily with Jordan's singing voice provided by Johnathan Groff) while they sing the "BancyToon" medley with Bancy and Frank and Toby singing "The Saint Louis Song" from "Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!" with Riley Andersen and Jordan singing "For the First Time in Forever" but, unfortunately for the PIXAR preteen couple after Riley sings this part of their song "Don't Know If I'm Belated or Gassy..." Riley Andersen accidentally "passes gas" much to her own embarrassment and Jordan's confusion that he told her "What's Wrong?" but all that Riley ever got out on Jordan was "I'm Sorry that I tooted my horn!" which Jordan gladly accepts her apology! Then Percy and Frederick performing "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" from "The Lion King" but, in-between each of the first two songs before this one, Plush Wally "crashes their party" by singing "Never Smile At A Crocodile" from Disney's "Peter Pan" as a joke of "Why Captain Hook was scared of Tick-Tock the Crocodile making Captain Hook the Chicken of the Sea" and, when Wally sings this song one more time interrupting Percy and Toby's song, Bancy gets annoyed at this that he shouted "STOP!" and scolds our (somewhat annoying) party pooper of a nearly-chubby blue plush mouse "Wally, I've Had Enough of This! Don't Say I Didn't Warn You that scaring the little tykes is wrong but I'M OUT OF HERE!" and, near the end of the "BancyToon Medley" show skit, while Plush Bancy and the Plushies and Riley and Jordan are leaving for the Bus from The "Art of Animation Resort" for their day at EPCOT Center theme park, Plush Wally joins Plush Frederick to get on the bus to EPCOT Center and, as Plush Frederick follows Plush Wally, he looks at us, the Bancy's Pizza Funhouse customers who are watching the DVD Video version of their "Summer 2016" show, waves "Goodbye" at us as he says to us "Don't Worry! We'll Be Back!" and leaves to join Plush Bancy, the rest of Plushies and Riley and Jordan on the bus to EPCOT Center as the "BancyToon Medley" show skit ends! However, near the end of the "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Summertime 2016" show's DVD version's fourth show segment in the 1979 "Delegation" song "You and I", Plush Bancy does lead signing to this classic Disco song while Plush Wally and Plush Frank and Plush Percy and Plush Toby and Plush Frederick and Riley Andersen and Jordan does minor singing while dancing to the disco beat while adventuring through the "Main Street U.S.A." and "Fantasyland" and "New Fantasyland" pavilions of Walt Disney World's "Magic Kingdom" theme park in Orlando, Florida and, yes, Riley and Jordan does a similar "Fred Astire"-style dance as if it were to pay homage to the "Glove Dance" aspect from the 1936 Mickey Mouse cartoon "Thru the Mirror" but with just Riley and Jordan dancing to "You and I" while getting each other's rear-ends kicked while dancing to this much to the laughter from us, the family entertainment center patrons at Bancy's Pizza Funhouse who are watching the DVD Video version of the "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Summer 2016" show! However, the "BancyTOON Medley" show skit could be the Plushies Funtime Party Revue's very own parody of the "Giant Armadillo Named Phil" show skit from one of the new "Chuck E. Cheese" DVD showdiscs. DVD Video to Audio CD Comparison * DVD Video Version - According to the DVD version of The "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Summer 2016" show, the live-action footage is actually filmed at Disney's Hollywood Studios theme park at Walt Disney World resort in Orlando, Florida preceding after the DVD version of the Bancy's Pizza Funhouse "Spring 2016" show and will be followed by the DVD versions of the Bancy's Pizza Funhouse "Back to School 2016" and "Halloween 2016" and "Christmas 2016" shows. * Audio CD Version - In the Audio CD version of the Bancy's Pizza Funhouse "Summer 2016" show, Mike and Michelle in MouseTronics form are actually "voice-over artists" for Riley Andersen and Jordan even though they're absent from this show's DVD Video counterpart! * Audio CD to DVD Video Comparison - The Intermission Videos remain on the DVD version of this "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse" MouseTronics show since it's not on the Audio CD version because of the "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse TV Summer 2016" 4-Disc Intermission Video DVD Boxed Set! Disney/PIXAR/Hanna-Barbera/Bancy Influences * Disney and PIXAR Influences - Many "Disney" and "PIXAR" Favorites include the preteen couple Riley Andersen and Jordan from "Inside Out", songs from "Frozen", "The Lion King", "Peter Pan" and "The Lion Guard", Two Intermission Videos on the DVD version of the Bancy's Pizza Funhouse "Summer 2016" show which are the "Inside Out" spin-off short "Riley's First Date?" which already came out on the "Inside Out" Blu-Ray and DVD on November 2015 and the new Made-for-TV "Mickey Mouse" cartoon "One Man Band" paying homage to Bert's One Man Band gig in the classic Disney musical of 1964 "Mary Poppins"! * Hanna-Barbera Influence - In the DVD version of the Bancy's Pizza Funhouse "Summer 2016" show, the two Hanna-Barbera intermission videos are actually the classic 1961 behind-the-scenes short film called "How Hanna-Barbera Cartoons are Made" which is licensed by Turner Entertainment and Warner Bros. and the classic "Tom and Jerry" cartoon "Little Quacker" but, during the DVD version of the "Boogie Wonderland" section of the DVD version of Show Segment 1, they actually used video clips of the 1960's Chuck Jones-made "Tom and Jerry" cartoon "The Cat Above and The Mouse Below", the "Dance Party at the mansion" aspect from the "Top Cat" episode "The Missing Heir", the "Judy Jetson gets her bed pulled away from underneath her and falls to the floor" aspect in the season 1 "Jetsons" episode "Dude Planet" and even the "dancing duel" aspect from the 1950's CinemaScope "Tom and Jerry" cartoon "Mucho Mouse". * Bancy Influence - In the DVD version of the Bancy's Pizza Funhouse "Summer 2016" show, there's only one Bancy intermission video which is actually the 16x9 HDTV pan-and-scan print of the 2015 CinemaScope "Plushie Comedies" cartoon entitled "Plush Peeved" which was released theatrically with the 60th Anniversary reissue of Disney's "Lady and the Tramp" back in 2015 on the same year as Disneyland's 60th Diamond Anniversary and Eric Goldberg's 60th Birthday! However, in the "Boogie Wonderland" and "Crocodile Rock" sections of the DVD version of Show Segment 1, they actually showcased video clips of four McMouser Filmworks Animation classics which are the "finale" aspect in "Un-Stoppable Bliss", the "Mickey goes insane after losing the 1948 Oscar for best animated short subject to Tom and Jerry" aspect from the CinemaScope "Bancy" crossover cartoon entitled "Bancy's Award Crisis", the "Fix-It Felix Junior rescues Sargent Calhoun from Kari's Fury" aspect from the one-shot "BancyToon Favorite" Disney crossover cartoon entitled "Animate Dreams" and the "Tom chase" aspect in yet a different "Bancy" crossover cartoon entitled "Bancy's Mistake". Category:Content from The BancyTOON Universe Category:MouseTronics Archives